


Expendable

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith must hurry if they are to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expendable

It’s been years since the ‘Big Death’ walked among us. And Markus is right; nothing is worth bringing it back. But it’s too late now. It’s here.

I have to save Kurdy. Everything depends on him. The ‘Voice’ shrieks in my ear to _‘Hurry!’_. It may already be too late.

I thought God knew all ends but I was wrong, and that terrifies me because now it all rests on me. What they don’t know is… everyone’s expendable, even God’s so-called prophet. _‘Will we survive the night?’_ I ask.

And the ‘Voice’ answers: _“Perhaps. If you get there in time.”_


End file.
